masseffectfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Блог участника:V.V.S./"Ideal ending"
Вы пробовали это читать? Raven Giordano's blog *"Bigger war assets are one of reasons for peace between quarians and geth. For me it was nice to be sure geth and quarians finally coexist for few months and saving more people of every race more effective than alone." *"My ideal ending of ME3 would be a spectacular boss fight with the Harbinger after making choices about battlefield on Earth like in the Suicide Mission in ME2. Choosing armies for specific roles, making 2nd team with proper leader, choosing a tech expert team from collected armies. Until meeting the Catalyst I thought the Harbinger was supreme leader and controler of the Reapers, not an AI with hologram of a child, ho annoying. With the Cricible I'd like to reprogram console panel to make electromagnetic weaves, which anihilate the reapers, but spares the geth." *"I think the "do nothing" option is getting a bad rap. I mean with the Lovecraftian feel that the reapers have in the series it kind of makes sense. Yes it is a waste of time to go through all three games frantically trying to unravale a giant galactic mystery and save life as we know it if that "do nothing" ending is chosen but we do not know that when we first start the game." * САМОЕ ЛЮБИМОЕ: "So I may have missed this information somewhere but if you choose control are you taking the place of the catalyst or are you just simply dominating the reapers? If it is the first option and you kind of replace the catalyst then how effective would you really be since it seems he has a rather "hands off" sort of control on them. If you dominate the reapers...how? Has commander Shepard somehow turned into space Jesus (and I mean no offense to any relgious people with this)? He has the freaking power to control the collective reaper forces, which are, as we all know, comprised of the collective conciousness of an entire species. So the reapers are a mix of organic and synthetic life the same as Shepard, they are just a million time more powerful etc than he is, why should we assume that everything would be okay with him choosing to control them?! I see two possible outcomes, he gets overpowered by the collective conciousness of the entrie reaper fleet and simply becomes a part of what he sacrificed himself to stop or the disembodied shepard eventually starts to change as would probably happen if you went from being a human soldier to essentially a demigod. I see it playing out as "Hey I am all powerful and I gave up everything so you all could continue to live, I am probably going through a severe existential crisis if I am still aware of actually being commander shephard and am probably going to eventually become very bitter for no longer having a body and probably will go insane after everyone I know is dead..." ---- P.S: Всё на английском, чтобы не исказить факты. Смело хватаем переводчики и узнаем много чего интересного. Кое-где смешно, кое-что - хорошая идея, а кое-что бросает в печаль. P.S.S: Ребята, в основном, не ругают концовки, а говорят много полезных и умных вещей. P.S.S.S: Избавьте от коментариев, я просто поделился интересным. Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Блог участника